Repeated Love
by Yami Youichii
Summary: Berapa kalipun akan kuulang. Bila kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku. BL/Angst/Undialog/USUK/England's POV/etc


_**Repeated Love**_

.

.

Hari ini diramalkan hujan akan menguyur London selama dua minggu penuh. Karena kondisi jalan yang licin akibat air, para pengendara kendaraan darat diharapkan untuk berhati-hati. Berkali-kali roda mobilku tergelincir, tetapi aku bisa kembali mengendalikannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin sudah saatnya kuganti roda mobilku...

.

.

.

_**Repeated Love**_

**hetalia fanfiction**

**hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warn : BL/Undialog/misstypo (maybe)/England's POV/etc**

**Author Comment :**

Second Author Challenge from Chilla. Genre decided by JihanAqua. ROMANCE! Mance... Mance... Mance...

Tadinya mau ceritaku yang Man Meets Woman, tapi karena terlalu panjang akhirnya diganti. Dan tentu saja ceritaku nggak jauh-jauh dari ANGST! /bangga

**Enjoy Reading~**

.

.

.

Pagi saat kubuka mataku, kamarku begitu gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka jam 7, tapi langit tampak gelap karena sinar matahari dihalangi oleh awan hujan. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, merapikannya, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rapat G8 di Paris. Kehidupan biasa yang tiap hari kulakukan.

Dan tentu saja seperti biasa, aku, America dan France bertengkar di tengah rapat. Alasannya karena France memprovokasi America dengan menyinggung perekonomiannya yang sedang menurun, tapi America membawa-bawa namaku ke pertikaian mereka, mengatakan setidaknya perekonomiannya lebih baik dari pada perekonomianku. Akhirnya kami bertiga bertengkar hebat di rapat itu dan diusir oleh Germany untuk menenangkan diri.

Seusai rapat, aku masih duduk di kursiku hingga semua orang pulang. Aku tidak mau pulang, malas rasanya. Bila aku pulang, yang kutemui hanyalah hujan. Walau aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat _dead-frog _ini, aku tidak ingin pulang cepat. Tapi saat aku sudah merasa sendirian di gedung ini, seseorang membuka pintu. Aku terkejut saat melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Negara termuda di antara kami bertujuh— atau delapan? Terlihat titik-titik air di kacamatanya, bagian bawah celananya basah, dan bagian bahu jaket bombernya tampak lembab. Dia darimana? Hari ini di Paris tidak hujan kok.

Kehampaanku berhenti saat ia membuka mulutnya. Dan dari kata-katanya aku bisa langsung tahu dia dari mana. Dia dari rumahku, dari London. Dan saat ia tidak menemukanku disana, ia kembali kesini hanya untuk berkata:

_"Aku mencintaimu England!"_

.

.

Sejak hari itu, ia sering kali datang ke rumahku dengan mobil. Saat kutanya apakah mobilnya tidak tergelincir, ia membanggakan ban mobil offroad-nya yang tidak akan tergelincir hanya karena air. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan menyiapkan teh untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan akibat udara yang lembab.

Sebenarnya kedatangannya kemari bukanlah suatu hal yang penting. Ia datang kesini hanya karena ingin bersamaku, memelukku, menciumku, dan menyentuhku. Tapi kedatangannya tidak pernah menggangguku, justru aku merasa nyaman karenanya.

_Itu karena aku juga mencintainya_.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu. Hujan masih belum berakhir di London. Akibat dari terlalu lama dibasahi oleh air, beberapa bagian jalan mulai di tumbuhi lumut. Walau sudah memakai ban offroad sekalipun, kesempatan untuk tergelincir tetap ada. America mulai takut untuk membawa mobil ke rumahku, sehingga ia mengganti transportasinya dengan pesawat. Karena lapangan penerbangan selalu di bersihkan saat cuaca seperti apapun agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan saat pendaratan, jalur udara menjadi lebih aman.

Saat aku sedang membereskan buku-buku lama, America menemukan Album lamaku. Album itu sudah usang dan berdebu, warna fotonya pun hitam-putih atau coklat-putih, tapi masih bisa terlihat.

Album itu didominasi oleh America. Mungkin karena kamera _portable_ selesai kukembangkan saat America baru saja terlahir dan akulah yang mengambil foto itu, dilihat dari fotoku yang jarang sekali terlihat di Album tersebut. Ada satu foto yang mengunci matanya—

fotoku bersama dia di tengah padang rumput dengan latar belakang gunung dan awan yang indah. Disana aku sedang memeluknya dengan kami berdua tersenyum dengan lepas.

Foto itu diambil oleh France karena di sebelah foto tersebut terpasang foto America, France dan Canada dengan latar belakang yang sama. Melihat semua obyek yang ada di foto itu tersenyum dengan lepas, kebahagiaan terpancar dari foto tersebut.

"Aku ingat saat ini. Saat itu aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini." bisiknya. "Dan tentu saja kebahagiaan itu tercipta karena kamu, England."

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menolehkan pandanganku padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat foto tersebut. Aku meletakkan kemoceng yang kupegang dan berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian memeluk lehernya dari balik sofa tempat ia duduk. Kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Jangankan dulu. Sekarang dan kedepannya, aku akan membuatmu bahagia, _love._"

America melepas senyuman kecil. Ia memutar kepalanya padaku, hingga ia bisa menatap mata emerald-ku dengan mata langit musim panas-nya, kemudian berkata:

"Akan selalu kuingat. Kenangan dan kebahagiaan yang sudah kamu berikan selama ini."

Ia memberiku sebuah kecupan di bibir. Saat itu aku berpikir...

_Adakah orang di dunia ini yang lebih bahagia dariku?_

.

.

_'England! Ayo kita pergi nonton!'_

Itu yang America katakan begitu ia masuk ke rumahku. Ternyata ia sudah memesan tempat 2 kursi di paling depan dengan film _super hero _yang ia sukai lewat internet. Pada awalnya aku tidak mau, aku lebih memilih film romantis yang ada di bioskop dan waktu yang sama. Tapi daripada tiketnya sia-sia, akhirnya kami pergi ke bioskop dengan mobilku.

"Wah! Kau hebat menyetir ya! Sama sekali tidak tergelincir!" sahutnya terpesona.

Aku hanya memandangnya dari samping. Wajar saja bukan? Ini negaraku dan ini mobil dari negaraku. Dengan iklim negara yang lembab begini, tidak mungkin pabrik mobil tinggal diam membiarkan mobil negara lembab ini memakai roda biasa yang mudah tergelincir. Karena itu dibuat roda yang tidak akan tergelincir di atas lumut sekalipun. Tapi karena harganya yang mahal karena menggunakan bahan dasar karet yang langka di negara ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membelinya.

Begitu tiba di bioskop, film yang akan kami tonton akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Untuk mengisi waktu, kami pergi ke game center. Cukup, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan bocah Amerika ini dalam pertandingan free throw. Baru 30 menit berlangsung, aku sudah menyerah, sedangkan bocah ini masih segar bugar. Darimana datangnya tenaga kuda ini?

10 menit sebelum film dimulai, kami ke toilet agar tidak terganggu saat menonton. America menitipkan tasnya padaku karena aku hanya mencuci tangan. Aku penasaran dengan isi tasnya. Dia mengajakku kencan tapi malah membawa tas ransel. Aku tertarik untuk membukanya, dan tanpa tanya-tanya lagi aku melihat isinya.

Laptop, notes, handphone, jaket, PSP, NDS. Barang-barang yang selalu ia bawa. Tapi ada yang membuat mataku tertarik, yaitu sebuah—

—kotak perhiasan.

Napasku berhenti. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati sepasang cincin emas dengan dihiasi 6 batu berlian kecil dan 3 batu berlian yang lebih besar. Di sisi dalam cincin tersebut, terukir nama dua orang yang akan mengenakan cincin tersebut:

_'Alfred & Arthur'_

Sistem sarafku terkejang. Wajahku terasa panas. Begitu mendengar suara siraman kloset dari toilet yang America gunakan, rasa panik memenuhi hatiku. Dengan buru-buru aku kembali memasukkan barang-barang yang kukeluarkan dan semua beres begitu America membuka pintunya. Syukurlah aku bisa berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi pikiranku kacau hingga otakku memanas.

_Lamar. Lamar. Lamar. America akan melamarku! Padahal kami baru pacaran seminggu yang lalu!_

.

.

Seusai nonton, kami langsung pulang ke rumahku. Aku masih agak terperanga dengan film barusan. Romance-nya benar-benar standar dan membosankan, tapi action-nya keren. Dan dari keluar bioskop sampai kami naik mobil dan berjalan pulang America terus membicarakan bagian yang ia suka, terutama bagian ledakan-ledakannya.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang sedikit berkabut. America berhenti bercerita begitu kami menunggu lampu merah, ia menanyakan bagian yang kusuka. Kusebut saja aku suka saat adegan _ranjang-_nya. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak suka bagian itu seraya ia menggembukan pipinya karena kecewa. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku merasa tidak enak. Aku memutar kepalaku padanya, ingin mengatakan hal yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya ceria. Tapi bukanlah aku yang menghiburnya, dia memberiku kecupan mendadak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan spontan aku memarahinya, mengatakan kalau kita sedang di jalan berkabut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lampu merah ini!" sahutnya riang.

Senyumannya membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, aku menaikan gigi mobil dan maju berlahan sambil menunggui mobil terakhir dari sisi kanan menyeberang. Tapi ciuman America tadi membuatku sedikit tidak sadar—

—bahwa orang-orang sudah berteriak.

CRAAAAASSSHHH!

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, yang pasti saat aku terbangun hujan di London sudah berakhir dan aku berada di sebuah kamar putih dengan bau obat menyengat di seluruh ruangan. Dengan mencium bau itu aku bisa langsung menebak kalau tempat ini adalah rumah sakit. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dengan bantuan tangan kiriku karena tangan kananku tidak dapat bergerak, juga kedua kakiku. Kepalaku dibalut perban. tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku dipasangi pen. Sejenak aku tidak berpikir apa-apa, hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa orang yang seharusnya ada di sisiku sekarang tidak ada.

"Kamu tertidur selama seminggu. Tenang saja, kamu baik-baik saja dan temanmu selamat."

Sesegera setelah aku memanggil dokter untuk menanyai keadaan, seorang suster langsung datang menjawab panggilanku dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Saat aku ingin menyeberang, ternyata ada truk kontainer melaju dengan cepat dari sisi kanan karena mengejar lampu hijau. Tapi sayangnya ia terlambat dan roda truknya tergelincir, sehingga dengan refleks ia membanting stir ke kiri, dan kontainernya yang mengikuti arah belokan menghantam mobilku. Untunglah aku dan America selamat, tapi America tidak sadarkan diri sejak kecelakaan itu. Hingga 6 bulan berlalu.

Dokter bilang America mengalami gegar otak parah, tapi karena cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia bisa diselamatkan. Saat kutanyai apakah ia bisa menyadarkan America, ia bilang ia hanyalah seorang manusia, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada sebuah 'negara'. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mempercepat proses 'perbaikan' tubuh America.

"Kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami amnesia. Bila kamu ingin ingatannya kembali, cukup perlihatkan kenangan-kenangan yang sempat diabadikan padanya."

Kemudian dokter itu meninggalkanku karena pekerjaan lain tengah menunggunya. Aku memandang America sambil berdo'a semoga aku bisa berada di sampingnya saat ia membuka matanya.

.

.

_Hei—_

_Saat kamu membuka matamu nanti…_

_Apakah kamu akan bisa mencintaiku lagi?_

_Ataukah kamu akan tetap mencintaiku?_

_Bila iya, alangkah bahagia dan beruntungnya aku._

_._

_._

"Kamu siapa?"

Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk mengingat. Bila aku berusaha mengingatkannya, ia akan kesakitan karena ingatan yang tertutup rapat dipaksa terbuka. Karena itu aku akan mengulangnya. Bila perlu, aku akan terus mengulang selamanya. Akan kubuat kamu terus jatuh cinta padaku. Karena aku percaya—

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Salam kenal, Alfred F. Jones."

—bahwa kamu sudah ditakdirkan untuk mencintaiku.

_**- End -**_

_**Thanks For Reading~**_


End file.
